Obsession sweet fruit
by MehrynN92
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha kaya se Asia kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis bernama Lee Bona bisa dibilang cinta mati tapi sayang bona sedang berpacaran. kyuhyun berniat memisahkan mereka. siapakah yang akan bona pilih kyuhyun atau baekhyun


pairing : Lee Bona dan Cho Kyuhyun

other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Lee Donghae, Exo, dll

halo semua aku bawa ff baru

jangan lupa tiggalin coment kalau nggak

bakalan nggak dilanjutin

"Pokoknya, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus membuat mereka putus. Kau tidak mau kan besok kedudukanmu telah diduduki oleh orang lain"

"Baik aku akan membuat mereka putus, tapi apa imbalanya kalau mereka sudah putus ?"

"kau akan mendapatkan salah satu perusahaanku yang ada di Beijing. Bagaimana kau menyetujuinya ?"

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya. siapa yang harus aku goda, agar hubungan mereka break ?"

"yang harus kau goda adalah Byun Baekhyun kuliah di kyunghee university, dia berada di angkatan terakhir"

"kalau begitu saya akan pergi untuk melihat orang yang kau katakan , saya pamit undur diri."

 _Byun Baekhyun kau harus diberi pelajaran karena telah merebut dia dariku. Siapapun tidak boleh mendekati milikku. Karena dia hanya milikku._

 _Kringgg...krinngg...kringgg..._

BRAAAKK

" Aiisshh appo, sialan kau alarm. Kau tahu pantatku sangat berharga. Seandainya alarm bisa bicara ' bona bangun ini sudah pagi. Mamamu sudah menyiapkan makanan yang sangat lezat di bawah' aku jamin pantatku tidak akan bernasib seperti ini" ucap bona kesal kepada alarm yang telah membangunkanya dengan keadaan yang tak lazim. Omo ini jam berapa. ' tuhan mudah – mudahan masih jam 6'. pelan – pelan tapi pasti bona memutar kepala kepada alarm yang tadi berbunyi keras. Tiba – tiba Dalam hitungan detik pintu kamar mandi yang tidak berdosa telah terbanting keras.

"mama , kenapa tidak membangunkanku kau tahu aku terlambat gara – gara alarm sialan itu berbunyi terlalu lambat. Mama tahu sedikit lagi aku masuk kuliah. _aaiisshh jeeongmaalll"_ ucap bona yang telah siap dengan pakaiannya dan sandwich yang telah terisi penuh dimulutnya.

" Lee Bona pelan – pelan makannya, lagian mama tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tertidur pulas" ucap nyonya Lee santai. Bona yang memang sudah terlambat tidak ingin meladeni mamanya langsung mencium mama , papa , dan oppanya. Dan langsung berlari pergi ke pintu utama rumah mewah keluarga Lee. " Aku pergi dulu, ini benar – benar terlambat." Ucap bona pergi dengan mobil mewahnya. Sementara keluarga Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apakah bona akan telambat lagi, atau hari ini dia bolos. Aiisshh sedikit lagi kan guru killer itu akan datang apa dia tidak takut kalau dimarahi atau dia amnesia" ucap suho sementara yang lain hanya berdoa agar bona selamat dari guru jadi – jadian itu. "mudah – mudahan bona selamat" ucap d.o yang mendapat angukan dari yang lain. " kasihan dia masih muda. Kenapa nasibnya sungguh malang" ucap jongin yang lebih akrab dipanggil kai. Yang lain menatap kai garang "kau pikir dia meninggal, dasar hitam." Ucap sehun yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari kai.

"itu Bona" ucap chanyeol senang karena dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada bona. " hossh..hoshh..hosshh… apakah aku terlambat guru killer itu belum datang kan" ucap bona terengah – engah karena baru melakukan lari marathon tadi dan langsung duduk disebelah suho."kau masih selamat bona untung saja dia belum datang, kalau sudah aku tidak tahu nasib mu akan bagaimana" ucap suho dan sekali lagi mendapat angukan dari yang lain.

Tiba – tiba guru killer yang mereka bicarai datang yang membuat mereka semua diam " buka buku kalian, sebelum itu aku akan membagikan kelompok untuk membuat tesis semester ini kelompok ini akan dibagi menjadi tiga yaitu kelompok satu sehun , jongin , dan eunji. Kelompok dua tao , kris , Victoria. Kelompok tiga xiumin, luhan , minah. kelompom empat lay, chen, dan yuri. kelompok lima krystal, suzy, dan myungsoo. Kelompok enam hara, Jessica, dan onew. Kelompok tujuh sulli, seohyun, dan taemin. Kelompok delapan chorong, bomi, dan hyeri. Kelompok Sembilan chanyeol, baekhyun, dan taeyeon. Dan kelompok sepuluh suho, d.o, dan Bona. Bulan depan kalian sudah harus mengumpulkan dimeja ku" ucap guru kim panjang lebar dan yang lain hanya menganguk – nganguk terpaksa.

Sementara bona harus kecewa karena sang kekasih baekhyun tidak sekelompok dengan dan yang paling membuatnya kecewa adalah taeyeon ada di kelompok yang sama dengan baekhyun. Bona cemburu karena baekhyun pernah suka dengan taeyeon. Bona ingin membantah perkataan guru kim tapi mana mungkin nyalinya sangat kecil untuk melawan guru killer itu.

Sementara itu…..

Kyuhyun atau yang lebih dikenal Cho Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha muda sukses yang terkaya seasia dia memiliki segalanya bahkan perusahaannya sudah memiliki cabang dimana – dimana. Kyuhyun pernah tidak mempercayai cinta pertama karena dia adalah sosok yang setia. Tapi saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dia sudah terjatuh kedalam pesona perempuan itu. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari informasi tentang gadis itu hingga selama ini kyuhyun bertemu dia saat yeoja itu masih sma kelas akhir gila memang tapi cinta itu membuat kyuhyun benar benar cinta mati kepada sosok gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli pada gadis cantik bahkan paling catik yang mendekatinya. Dia hanya peduli pada sosok cinta pandangan pertamanya yaitu Lee Bona. Sangking cintanya kyuhyun membuat ia benar – benar ingin menjadikan bona sebagai miliknya secepatnya. Walaupun perbedaan umur tapi dia tidak peduli dia akan tetap menjadikan bona miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

" Hyung , apakah Kim Taeyeon menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."Tanya kyuhyun membuat sekertaris Lee atau lebih dikenal Lee Donghae menoleh ke CEO pemilik perusahaan terbesar di asia donghae sudah menganggap kyuhyun dongsaengya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya."sudah dia baru saja memulainya kemarin" ucap donghae sementara kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil tersenyum tidak salah dia menyuruh taeyeon belum beberapa saat taeyeon sudah bisa menaklukan baekhyun. Dasar laki – laki murahan secepat itukah dia bisa berpaling. "hari ini jadwalku apa saja ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"kita jam 1 akan meeting selanjutnya kita akan makan siang dengan perushaan Shim setelah itu malamnya kita ada undangan dari keluarga lee Ji Hoon dan Lee tae hee untuk memeringati hari pernikahan mereka. setelah itu kau tidak ada jadwal lagi" ucap donghae sambil membaca ulang lagi jadwal kyuhyun . kyuhyun tersenyum senang kalau begitu pasti Lee Bona pasti akan datang. "tolong kau batalkan makan siang dengan keluarga shim aku ingin pergi menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke pesta keluarga Lee" ucap kyuhyun lagi. Donghae hanya menganguk habis itu dia pamit undur diri. Kyuhyun menganguk, setelah donghae pergi kyuhyun menelpon seseorang untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

Kenapa hari ini baekhyun sangat aneh saat aku menghampirinya dia mengatakan sedang sibuk sementara yang ku lihat dia sedang memainkan handponenya. Aku sempat berpikiran buruk pada namjachingguku ini tapi aku berusaha berpikiran positive aku mencoba mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku yang diadakan malam nanti tapi dia menolak mengatakan dia sibuk dia ingin pergi ke pesta temanya. Dan aku hanya memakluminya mungkin hari ini baekhyun benar – benar sibuk. Saat pulang pun dia tidak mengantarku atau apalah yang sering dia lakukan padaku tapi sekarang sudah jarang dia berubah dari satu minggu yang lalu aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah bahkan saat aku menelfon atau mengsms dia tidak pernah membalasnya aku sempat takut kalau misalnya dia telah berpindah hati. Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan sebelum tau yang sebenarnya. memikirkanya membuat ku pusing.

Di Rumah

"bona jangan telat. Mama menunggumu disana. Mama harus mengurus yang berkekurangan disana dan juga menyambut tamu jadi mama harap kau sudah ada disana sebelum pesta dimulai, mengerti" ucap nyonya lee sementara bona hanya menganguk – nganguk malas rasanya dia sudah tidak bernafsu untuk datang ke pesta. Tapi kalau dia tidak datang pasti akan diomeli dan diceramahi selama berjam – jam. Sekarang bona benar – benar serba salah. Dari pada dimarahi mendingan dia datang ke pesta lagian pesta itu digelar setahun sekali jadi apa salahnya mencoba.

"Ahjuma, min young unnie dan min ho oppa dimana kurasa aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi?" Tanya bona kepada Ahjuma yang sudah mengurus rumah dari di masih kecil.

"tuan muda minho sedang mengantar pacarnya ke salon sementara nona min young sedang pergi membeli gaun baru" ucap ahjuma sambil menyiram tanaman yang ada di belakang rumah.

"ohh, baiklah. Aku juga mau siap – siap sebelum singa betina yang ada di dalam diri mama bangun" ucap bona sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara ahjuma song hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan bona yang masih sempat – sempatnya mengejek ommanya sendiri.

"aaiisshh, aku sangat frustasi baju mana yang cocok. Kan biasanya yang membantu memilih itu minyoung unnie atau omma!" omel bona yang bingung akan memilih baju yang mana. Saat sedang melihat – lihat baju, bona tidak sengaja menagkap baju dari pengelihatannya. Sebuah baju sederhana tapi mewah yang pas untuk dia pakai di pesta orang tuanya. Akhirnya bona memilih memakai gaun itu untuk dia pakai. Setelah itu dia menambah sedikit riasan natural di mukanya. Itu membuat bona semakin cantik. Sementara dia melihat ke jam ternyata sudah jam enam, sedikit lagi pestanya akan dimulai. Bona bersiap – siap setelah itu bona langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke pesta.

Pada Partai

Saat di pesta bona melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kesan pertama pesta ini sangat glamour pesta ini mempunyai red carpet dan juga tidak ada yang namanya kamera itu membuat bona bernafas lega. Kalau misalnya sampai ada kamera. Akan bona pastikan dia akan langsung pulang, tidak peduli apapun dia akan tetap pulang.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap bona dengan pandangan berbeda ada yang memuja, memuji, dan ada juga yang iri. Termasuk satu orang yang ada di dalam pesta itu dia menatap bona dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia Cho Kyuhyun laki – laki itu sangat terpesona dengan gadis itu. Tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik setelah sadar bona langsung mengalihkan matanya ke sepasang pasangan yang sudah tua sedang berbahagia yang ada di dekat namja itu.

Bona langsung menghampiri orang tua tercintanya. Saat melewati kyuhyun mata mereka saling bertemu lagi tapi bona mencoba memfokuskan matanya kepada ommanya. Bona rasa pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun yang memang dari tadi hanya memfokuskan pandagannya ke bona. Tidak sadar bona datang ke arahnya tapi dia bukan datang kepada kyuhyun tetapi dia datang ke orang tuanya. Kyuhyun berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa cepat dekat dengan bona dan langsung merubah marga Lee yang bona sandang menjadi bermarga Cho. Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati pasangan yang sudah berkeluarga untuk mengucapkan selamat. Yang memang disana juga ada Bona.

"Anyeong haseyo Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee selamat atas hari jadi pernikahan kalian" ucap kyuhyun sambil menjambat tangan tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee. Sementara pasangan Lee mengucapkan terima kasih."ahh, kyuhyun-ah terima kasih kau juga cepatlah mendapat pasangan kau itu tampan bagaimana kalau kau bersama dengan anakku" ucap tuan Lee sambil terkekeh sementara bona yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan menyikut tangan papanya

"ohh, iya bona perkenalkan dirimu" ucap tuan Lee

"anyeong haseyo , neneun Lee Bona inmida" ucap bona sambil mengancungkan tangan ingin menjabat tangan kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun inmida" jawab kyuhyun sambil menjambat tangan Bona. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karena harus melepas tanganya dengan bona tapi kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"eo, kyuhyun-ah kami harus kesana dulu kami permisi dan bona kau tetaplah disini" bona hanya menganguk – nganguk. Tidak sengaja mata bona menangkap sesuatu yang familiar dia melihat baekhyun dan taeyeon sedang bergandengan tangan mesra terlihat baekhyun sangat bahagia begitupun taeyeon berbeda dengan reaksinya saat bersamanya baekhyun hanya memasang muka datar. Melihat itu rasanya hati bona terasa tertusuk. Jadi selama ini dugaanya benar.

Sementara kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya melihat bona yang hanya melihat ke satu arah mencoba melihat apa yang bona lihat setelah tau apa yang bona lihat kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Pandangan kyuhyun dan taeyeon bertemu melihat arti mata kyuhyun yang menyuruk untuk ketempat kyuhyun taeyeon langsung mengajak baekhyun untuk ke tempat kyuhyun.

Saat taeyeon membawa baekhyun ke kyuhyun yang disitu juga ada bona. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bona sangat kecewa dan juga dia melihat tatapan baekhyun yang kaget saat melihat bona. 'baiklah mari kita mulai bersandiwara' batin kyuhyun.

"taeyeon-ah kenapa kau bisa disini kau juga diundang kau membawa seorang namja siapa namja itu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kyuhyun perkenalkan ini Baekhyun pacar ku" ucap taeyeon dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baekhyun inmida" ucap baekhyun membungkuk. Taeyeon yang melihat bona dan melirik kyuhyun. Taeyeon yang tahu apa maksud tatapan kyuhyun.

"Bona, kau disini. Selamat atas hari jadi pernikahan orang tua mu" ucap taeyeon sementara baekhyun hanya terdiam. "baekhyun-ah" ucap bona lirih. Taeyeon yang mendengar itu mencoba memanasi bona.

"baekhyun kau mengenal bona kudengar kalian sempat pacaran apakah sekarang kalian masih pacaran bukankah katamu kau sudah putus dengan bona?" Tanya taeyeon. Bona yang mendengar itu kaget sementara itu baekhyun yang mendengar itu bingung memilih taeyeon atau bona.

"ani, dia dulu memang pacaran tapi kami sudah putus kami sekarang hanya bersahabat"ucap baekhyun menunduk. Bona yang mendengar itu benar – benar merasa sakit hati langsung pergi ke belakang acara yang memang diacara itu digelar didekat taman. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengejar bona. Taeyeon yang melihat itu merasa kasihan kepada bona dan baekhyun. Taeyeon kasihan karena baekhyun lebih memilih dia dari pada bona. Padahal taeyeon sudah mempunyai tunangan yang sangat dia cintai dia juga mempermainkan baekhyun terpaksa karena dia mendapat imbalan yang besar.

Tanpa mereka sadari orang tua bona melihatnya dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka benar – benar kesal melihat baekhyun yang mencampakan bona sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah direstui oleh keluarga Lee tapi melihat yang tadi membuat mereka benar – benar mengubah pandangan terhadap baekhyun. Tapi saat melihat kyuhyun yang mengejar bona membuat mereka mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Bona benar – benar menangis di taman. Dia benar – benar kecewa pada baekhyun karena sudah menduakannya dengan taeyeon. Tiba – tiba ada sebuah sarung tangan di depannya. Bona melihat siapa yang memberinya sapu tangan itu saat tau siapa yang memberi sapu tangan itu. Bona semakin menangis kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung duduk disamping bona dan memeluknya. Sementara bona hanya pasrah dan menangis lebih kencang. Padahal bona baru kenal kyuhyun tadi tapi dia merasa nyaman berda di pelukan kyuhyun.

"jangan menangis, kecantikanmu akan tertutupup jika kau menangis" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut bona.

"kau tidak pantas menangisi laki – laki bejat seperti dia" ucap kyuhyun

Setelah dirasa bona sudah mulai tenang kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan bona. Bona merasa Sempat ada perasaan kecewa tapi dia mencoba menepisnya.

"kau tahu, kau sangat cantik kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau. Kalau sampai laki – laki yang kau tangisi tau bahwa kau menagisinya pasti dia akan tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Jadi kau tidak boleh merasa lemah. Kau harus menunjukan padanya bahwa kau bisa kuat tanpanya. Jadi jangan menangis" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang lembut membuat bona berfikir benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"gomawo kyuhyun-ssi kau sudah menasehatiku kau baik sekali" ucap bona karena sekarang dia sudah tenang mungkin benar apa perkataan kyuhyun. Dia harus mencoba, dia harus tegar. Dia tidak mau ditertawakan dan dianggap lemah. Bona tidak suka itu.

"panggil aku oppa, agar tidak canggung" ucap kyuhyun

" gomawo oppa kau membuatku merasa nyaman. Biasanya kalau bertemu pertama kali dengan orang aku pasti merasa canggung. Kau berbeda. Ya sudah oppa kalau begitu ayo kita masuh sedikit lagi pestanya dimulai. Aku tidak mau papaku khawatir" ucap bona sambil berdiri diikuti kyuhyun yang juga berdiri "kalau begitu ayo kita masuk bersama" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan bona. Bona sempat tersentak kaget dan merasakan darahnya berdesir tapi dia mencoba meredakannya dan berjalan bersama kyuhyun masuk.

Saat mereka masuk. Kyuhyun dipanggil oleh ayahnya bona. Dilihat disitu kyuhyun tersentak kaget tapi dia langsung menganguk setuju. Bona mencoba mencari keberadaan baekhyun dan taeyeon tapi tidak ditemukan. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi batin bona.

" halo para tamu sekalian. Hari ini saya berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau datang ke acara hari peringatan pernikahan kami. Selain itu kami disini ingin memberitahu bahawa anak kami Lee Bona akan bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuyun" ucap ayah bona tersenyum senang sementara bona yang mendengar itu kaget.

"MWOO!" kaget bona

TBC

halo ada nggak yang nantiin aku comeback kalau ada makasih

aku balan lanjutin ceritanya kalau ada yang coment jadi jangan lupa tinggalin coment


End file.
